


Sensemates - Yunsan

by Lylacflower



Series: Sensemates [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, Blind San, Fluff, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, Yunho can't smell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylacflower/pseuds/Lylacflower
Summary: Soulmate Au: Where you don't have one of your senses until you make physical contact with your soulmate (clothes can get in the way).San is a blind art youtuber who works part time at a bakery.While Yunho can't smell, works part time at bath and body works.





	Sensemates - Yunsan

San sat on his couch enjoying his oreos while Wooyoung edited his video for him. "Woo have I ever discribed the taste of oreos to you?" San asked plopping another into his mouth.

Wooyoung doesn't turn to look at his best friend just smiled to himself. "Only everytime you eat them, but do you have something new to add besides they taste chocolatey with creamy sugar in between." He giggled turning towards San.

"They taste like our friendship they make me think of you when I have one." San smiled leaning giggling as well.

"That's sweet San, me too." Wooyoung sat next to the older. "So, I finished editing you want to head out to the mall then head to a bar with Yeosang and I?" San nodded leaning his head on the other's shoulder. It had been awhile since they hung out so this is a nice change.

"Well then let's go, we can head to bath and body works." There was playful teasing in Wooyoung's voice as he leads him out of their apartment.

On their way to the mall they discuss what scent San should get this time. They had no idea so decided to wait.

Yunho was checking out a customer when he noticed the familiar white haired boy and his raven haired friend enter the store. He smiled wider going over to the pair. "Hello San, Wooyoung what can I help you with today." They both smiled at the employee who always helped them.

"I want a new lotion but I don't know what scent I want this time, maybe you have one you like that I haven't tried yet?" San switched his wait to a different leg feeling Wooyoung drift in a different direction.

"Sure would you like me to bring it to you or bring you to it?" Yunho noticed how awkward San got without Wooyoung.

"Please bring me to it." Yunho smiled letting San grab onto his shirt and leading him towards one of their popular scents. "Do you ever wear short sleeves?" San asked giggling to make himself less tense.

"It's to cold in here for that but sometimes I'm lucky to change during summer." Yunho laughed as well grabbing the lotion and opening it so the shorter man could smell it.

  
"That smells really nice what's it called?" Yunho squeezed some of it in San's hand.

"It's called Moonlight Path, do you like it?" Yunho watched as Wooyoung came over and smelled it as well.

"It reminds me of the beach." Wooyoung commented San agreeing.

"I like it, does it have a small perfume too?" San grabbed onto Wooyoung, who told him there was.  
"Then I'll buy two lotions and a perfume please." Wooyoung payed for everything then they left.

***

At the bar they meet up with Yeosang at a random table in the corner that looked like it could fit a lot of people. He waved and shouted excitedly as soon as he saw them. "Over here." 

  
"Hey, what's with the large table?" Wooyoung asked as they sat in front of him.

"I invited Seonghwa and he said he might bring a few of his friends." He grabbed their hands smiling.

They talked until the rest showed up. "Hello San and Wooyoung." Seonghwa greeted them. "I was informed on the way here Hongjoong already knows you guys, so I'll introduce you Jongho when he's done making sure our other can take him and anyone who needs it home." Just as he finished talking Jongho came over.

"Hello I'm Jongho." The others quickly introduce themselves and they all begin chatting and drinking. Until Yeosang asked if they wanted to dance. San and Hongjoong decline but the others followed him to the dance floor.

"So San are you going to work tomorrow?" Hongjoong asked watching the other drink his second cup of tequila as he drank his own drink.

"Oh yeah, this my last cup I promise Joong I'll be fine." San giggled already drunk. Hongjoong laughed smiling to himself.

After an hour they all went outside to go home. Yeosang and Seonghwa walked home together while the others waited for their ride to get there. San could hear Woo and Jongho flirting, so he leaned on Hongjoong for support as he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

When Yunho and Mingi got there they took San and Woo home and helped the drunk boys to their beds and then head home themselves.

***

San opened his eyes blinking a few time. The clock said six o'clock, he closed his eyes deciding to sleep a little longer. He sat up quickly looking frantically around the room. He could see, what happened last night. 

He stood up almost falling due to the headache he had. He made his way to the kitchen stopping in the door way. "Woo?" He found himself asking dispite that there was no way for anyone else to be eating in their apartment. Wooyoung looked up at San and smiled.

"Did you sleep well, I made breakfest I made you a plate." Wooyoung stood up stopping when San grabbed his arm.

"Woo I can see." San breathed out a smile breaking his face as Wooyoung smiled widely pulling him into his arms.

"That's amazing San, now come eat the food taste delicious." Wooyoung handed San his food watching the older boys eyes get wide.

"You can taste?" Wooyoung nodded laughing and going back to his own food. 

"Found out this morning when I barfed." He stated watching San stare at him and the rest of the room. "After I barfed I remembered Jongho complemented how soft my hands were as if that was the first thing he had ever felt and I knew he was the one, you have any idea who your soulmate is?" San thought back to last night and couldn't remember much after he passed out in Jongho's friend's car, he shook his head disappointed. "Don't worry you'll meet them again." 

Then they left for work. When they went into the bakery San asked Hongjoong if he remembered anyone San interacted with, but the older replied with a shrug stating he only remembers him interacting with their friends. 

San kept a wide smile on his until two voices caught him off guard comeing in. He looked at the two tall males smiling wider. Mingi greeted him then started flirting with Hongjoong while he took his order. Yunho stared at him smiling awkwardly when they made eye contact.

"May I talk to you in private?" Yunho asked San nodded looking at Hongjoong who nodded back. The two of them went outside. San couldn't help but stare at hownice Yunho looked and his pretty blue hair. Yunho bit his lip nervously. "So last night I took you guys home and helped you into bed since you were sleep, you grabbed my wrist and next thing I know a whole lot of smells hit me at once." 

San looked at him in shock, then smiled. "I'm glad it's you and not some random stranger, and now that I can see the lovely face that belongs to the very kind soul I'm happy." 

Yunho smiled leaning close to San's face. "May I kiss you?" San nodded quickly, meeting him in the middle. They both smiled in the kiss. They jumped at the sound of clapping turning to see their friends clapping, they turned back towards eachother giggling and pressing their foreheads together. Yunho kissed San gently on the nose. 


End file.
